


Silence

by Seigetsu_Ren



Series: Bandori Fics for Elevator Rides [6]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cohabitation, Established Relationship, F/F, a little longer than a drabble, light yuri fluff...can even be taken as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seigetsu_Ren/pseuds/Seigetsu_Ren
Summary: Yukina wonders where the line blurs between being poetic and being pretentious.





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little longer than a drabble, but I don't really want to revise it, so yeah...
> 
> I've always found Roselia lyrics to be a little cringe-worthy. I wonder how an older Yukina would view her teenage compositions. (And by the way, the title of this fic is satirical)

Yukina struggled with how to write the lyrics for their next song. Imagery was a powerful tool in a writer's box to evoke strong emotions, but too much of it and the work would only sound pretentious.

As she leaned back on her chair to take a break, the room door opened and in strolled Sayo with two cups.

"Honey tea?" Yukina asked.

"Yes. I had a craving for it and thought you might also want a cup," Sayo replied.

"That so? Thank you."

The tea was warm, not piping hot. Sweet enough to mask the bitterness, but not so sickening to ruin the flavour. Yukina could taste the care Sayo had taken to make it.

The truest of feelings were always written with silence.


End file.
